


Little One

by laziedaisies



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Long, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Pining, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Uchiha Sasuke, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laziedaisies/pseuds/laziedaisies
Summary: Sasuke cannot remember a time where he didn't love you. Everyone always thought it was just a little crush that he would eventually get over, but he never managed to shake the hold you had on him.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 31
Kudos: 253





	Little One

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this turned out way longer than expected, but I loved writing this! This is my first fic, so please let me know whatcha think!
> 
> I'm so bored, so if anyone has any Naruto ideas/prompts send them my way!

\- 3 Years Old -  
Sasuke had been playing in his family's expansive front yard with his older brother when he saw the moving trucks pull up in front of the house across the street. 

His heart jumped, thinking that maybe it would be a family with kids! Every other house on his street was occupied by crass elderly people, so he was excited at the idea of having at least one kid, besides his brother, to play with.

"Older brother, come out, come out, come out! Someone is moving in across the street! What if it's a family with kids!?" Sasuke said, jumping up and down while looking around frantically for Itachi's hiding place.

Itachi stepped out from behind a large tree in the back corner of the yard with a small smile that was reserved just for his younger brother, who he adored.

Just as Itachi joined Sasuke, where the grass from the yard met the sidewalk, a large SUV pulled up behind the two moving trucks.

Sasuke looked up at Itachi with big, bright eyes, waiting impatiently to see who would step out of the car.

The two Uchihas watched as a man and a woman stepped down from the car, and when no other doors opened, Itachi could sense Sasuke's excitement fading.

Just as Itachi was about to try and distract Sasuke from his disappointment, he heard the sound of a third door opening, and turned his attention back to their new neighbors.

Sure enough, a little girl, about Itachi's age jumped out of the backseat and smiled at her parents. 

Itachi could practically feel the excitement radiating off of his little brother and knew that there was no way that he would be able to contain it for much longer. He turned to Sauske with a smile and asked him, "Would you like to go say hi?"

Sure enough, Sasuke nodded his head, so Itachi grabbed his hand and started to make his way across the street so that they could introduce themselves.

Itachi kept his eyes on you as they made their way across the pavement. You were looking up at your mother while your father spoke with the movers. He thought that you were quite pretty, with your long, H/C hair and rather adorable nose.

What really caught him off guard was when you noticed them approaching and turned to look at them. You had a smile that lit up your entire face, and once itachi noticed you were smiling directly at him, he had to divert his attention from you and felt his cheeks warm.

He only brought his attention back to you when he heard a sweet, soft voice say, "Mom! Dad! Look!" 

Itachi smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand to remind him to do the same, even though he was sure that Sasuke's smile hadn't left his face since he saw you get out of the car.

"Well hello there" said your mother, with a kind smile as Itachi and Sasuke had finally reached your family.

"Hi. My name is Itachi Uchiha, and this is my younger brother, Sasuke. We live across the street and wanted to introduce ourselves" said Itachi, politely.

"I'm Sasuke and I'm three!" Itachi couldn't help but smile at his younger brother's overly excited introduction. He had practically yelled it while blatantly staring up at you with a huge smile.

Your family all smiled at Sasuke's admittedly adorable outburst and introduced themselves.

Your mother looked at you and asked "Would you like to go play with Sasuke and Itachi while your dad and I get the movers going, Y/N?" Itachi was half expecting another excited outburst from Sasuke when you nodded and gave both your parents a hug.

When you looked back over to the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke wasted no time in grabbing your hand with his free one and dragging you and Itachi back across the street. 

"Come on, Y/N! We were playing hide and seek! Itachi says I'm really good at it, I wonder if you'll be able to find me!" Sasuke said while jumping over the curb and onto the grass.

The three of you played until the final box was brought into your house and the moving trucks drove away. Your parents came over to let you know that it was time to come help them unpack your room. You smiled and were about to say your goodbyes when Itachi and Sasuke's parents came out to let them know it was time to come inside as well.

When Fugako and Mikoto saw your parents they introduced themselves and welcomed them to the neighborhood. They soon became great friends, and one family was always spending time at the other's house.

This became the new normal for the Uchihas and the L/Ns. 

At first Sasuke's obsession with you was written off as just excitement to have a new friend, but it never waivered over the years.

\- 7 Years Old -  
Sasuke had stayed home from school today because he had a fever and a runny nose. He had been bored and miserable all day. His mother had to stay and work from home to keep an eye on him, but other than that, he was alone all day. 

He sat on the living room couch just watching the window for his big brother, he should be coming home from school soon.

He gasped as he saw a head of black hair appear over the hill approaching their house, but his heart leapt when he noticed that you were walking next to Itachi, holding his hand as the two of you approached the Uchiha house.

He felt a pang in his chest when he focused his attention on your joined hands. He had felt this tightness quite a lot lately whenever Itachi held your attention, he did not like the tightness and found himself doing whatever he could to keep your attention on him.

As the two of you got closer, Sasuke jumped off of the couch and ran to the mirror in the hallway to fix his messy hair as best as he could and make sure he wasn't all snotty. He did his best and rushed back to his spot on the couch and bundled up in his blanket and pretended to be asleep so that you would think he looked cute and cuddle him.

Mikoto watched Sasuke from her desk off of the kitchen and suppressed a laugh at her son's actions. She shook her head knowing that Y/N was coming over today after school and guessed that Sasuke must have figured it out.

The front door started to unlock and Mikoto noticed the smile that Sasuke tried to hide while he feigned sleep. 

Y/N and Itachi made their way into the house and said their hellos to Mikoto, who smiled and gestured her head in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke was trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes relaxed, but was doing a terrible job, which made Itachi and Y/N nudge each other and chuckle.

Itachi went and gently shook Sasuke's shoulder and he opened his eyes way too fast to be believable. "Oh, hi big brother. Hi Y/N!" Sasuke said while rubbing his eyes while faking a cough and looking at you with big puppy dog eyes.

"Will you guys watch a movie with me, I don't feel good" he asked.

"Of course, little one" you said sweetly as you cuddled up next to him under his blanket.

Itachi simply nodded and grabbed the remote as he sat next to you and turned on the TV. Sasuke nudged his head into your arm slightly, and you responded by playing with his hair. Itachi had to refrain from rolling his eyes when he could practically hear Sasuke purring.

He loved that you were so sweet to his younger brother, but he was starting to get a little tired of Sasuke's obsession with you. It had been 4 years and nothing had changed, he was still trying to get your attention any chance that he got.

Itachi found it somewhat endearing, but as you and he got older, he also developed feelings for you and was getting tired of having to compete with his younger brother for your attention.

Soon after starting the movie, Sasuke actually fell asleep, so Itachi took the chance to get your attention.

"Did you want to get started on our English project?" He had asked, to which you smiled and nodded.

Itachi let his mother know they would be going up to his room, and the two of you made your way up the stairs. 

You just worked on your project for a while, then decided to watch some TV, and Itachi was trying to think of what to say to you. He had settled on "I'm sorry if Sasuke always being all over you bothers you".

"Not at all, he's adorable and a sweetheart" you said. He smiled, it was just like you to not have a complaint about anything.

"You do know he has a massive crush on you, right?" He said, pausing the TV and turning to look at you.

You let out a little laugh and nodded. "It's kind of hard to miss, but so is yours" you said bluntly.

To say that he was surprised was an understatement. Itachi felt his cheeks heat up and he suddenly had a hard time looking you in the eye.

He went to speak and deny your statement to save face, but right as he started, you cut him off. "Its fine, Itachi. I'm surprised you haven't figured out that it's not just you". You were smiling at him and his confused expression, but then what you had meant dawned on him.

He blushed and looked at you a little dumbfounded, then his eyes flicked down to your lips, which were curled up in a small smile, and he slowly leaned in and closed his eyes.

He closed the gap between the two of you and felt your soft lips on his, but right before he was about to lean in further and tilt his head more, his door was opened.

Itachi jumped away from you, fearing that the intruder was his mother, but when he turned to look, he was met with a sight that was somehow worse. Sasuke.

Sasuke was just standing there with a blank face, his normal smile nowhere to be seen. "Mom woke me up and wanted me to ask if you're staying for dinner, Y/N?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Uh- yeah, that sounds great" you said, not really knowing what to do, noticing the death glare that Sasuke was shooting Itachi's way.

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Sasuke just picked at his plate while pouting the entire time. Fugako and Mikoto could tell that something was going on: Sasuke was never quiet around you. As awkward as it may have been, you got through it.

You tried to talk to Sasuke before going home, but he went straight to his room after dinner without his normal goodbye hug from you.

It took over a week of you and Itachi sucking up and apologizing to Sasuke before things got somewhat normal. Almost two weeks of doing whatever a pissed off seven year old wanted was not easy, but the conversation you had to have with Itachi was worse.

The two of you eventually agreed that it would be best to keep things as they had been before your kiss. You both figured that Sasuke would get over his crush soon enough, then things would be easier.

So you and Itachi assured Sasuke that you two were nothing more than friends, and that is all you would have to be for now.

\- 14 Years Old -  
Sasuke was standing in front of his mirrored closet doors messing with his hair, trying to get it just the right amount of messy so that it looked like he didn't care. It was his first day of high school, and he wanted to make a good first impression.

If he was being truthful with himself, he really only cared about impressing you. This was the first time since elementary school that he would be going to the same school as you. Not only that, but since he was finally in high school, maybe you would stop treating him like such a baby and actually give him a chance. He knew it was a long shot, but after eleven years, he still had hope.

He was just about done when his door opened and you walked right in and sat on his bed. "You ready, little one?" You asked with a smile and looking at his attempt to tame the wild spikes at the back of his hair.

He blushed slightly at being caught fussing over himself so much, but then scowled at the pet name. "I'm taller than you now, you know, but yeah. Tell Itachi to calm down, I'll be down in a minute".

"Most people are, but will do. Hurry up, though, you know he'll make you walk. Stop messing with yourself! You look as cute as ever" You said as you got up and headed back downstairs where Itachi was finishing his breakfast.

Sasuke couldn't help the smile that broke through at the fact that you thought he was cute. It was dumb, he knew it was, he knew he was attractive, but it's the fact that you thought that he was good looking that had him blushing. The giddiness that he felt was short lived, when he was forced back to reality. The reality of it was that people called children cute, and the last thing Sasuke wanted was for you to think of him as a child.

Sasuke was excited to start high school for only one reason; to be able to see you on campus. He had friends, but he wasn't very social with them. He hung out with them and chimed in every once in a while, but that was pretty much it. He cares about them, but not in a way that makes him want to see them every single day like you did. 

However, he wasn't excited to be drooled over at every turn. Sure, he found it flattering at times, but most of the time it just irritated him, especially when they didn't always admire him from afar. There were only a few bold enough to try to talk to him, as he was known for being cold and uninterested, but those few were relentless and bothered him to no end. If middle school was any indication, he knew it would be just the same, if not worse.

Over the Summer Sasuke had grown quite tall, and since he had started going to the gym with Itachi, he was filling out quite nicely. He had no doubt that Ino and Sakura would bombard him the second he stepped out of Itachi's car.

He huffed, slung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way downstairs.

When he entered the kitchen he was met with the sight of you sitting on the island and Itachi sitting on one of the barstools giving you a bite of his cereal, both of you smiling. Sasuke didn't fully understand why, but the moment felt incredibly intiment. It made him stop in his tracks and clench his fists.

He cleared his throat to make his presence known and tried to sound as disinterested as possible when he said, "You wanted me down here, so let's go. I'm supposed to meet Naruto in 15".

You and Itachi shared a knowing and slightly embarrassed look, but followed Sasuke out to Itachi's Jeep, ready to start your junior year.

-

Sasuke's predictions had been correct; he may be in high school, but it felt just like middle school. Sakura and Ino were just as relentless as he expected. Nothing had changed. 

You still thought of him as the same little kid who had asked you to marry him at his aunt's wedding when he was five. To make matters worse, he could tell that you and Itachi had feelings for each other, more than ever now. When you would come over, the most he got was a sweet 'Hi little one' and 'Bye little one'. You spent all of your time with Itachi up in his room, and it infuriated Sasuke. 

All of Sasuke's life he had been in his big brother's shadow, and growing up, you were the one person who hadn't treated him like just Itachi Uchiha's kid brother. That is part of why he was so drawn to you. 

-

A few weeks into the semester he had stayed after school to talk to Naruto. Sakura had cornered him in the lunch room and insisted that she needed an Algebra tutor and that he was the only one capable of doing it. He had been brooding over you and Itachi all day, and that was just the final straw for Sasuke. He had blown up on her and caused a rather ugly scene that drew the attention of the entire room, which ended with Sakura running away in tears.

Naruto had caught up with Sasuke after his final class got out and asked him why he was so rude to Sakura. According to Hinata, Sakura was so upset that she had gone home for the day.

He tried to just shrug it off as being tired, but he figured Hinata put him up to it. He guessed that when you date the guy who is best friends with the jerk who makes your best friend cry, you send the poor sap to get to the bottom of things.

He had talked to Naruto for quite some time and Sasuke had eventually cracked and told Naruto that he was pretty sure you and Itachi were dating. Natuto had known about Sasuke being in love with you. He had known longer than Sasuke had. 

If Sasuke was being honest, he began denying the fact that he was in love with you for years. When he was younger he knew he loved you, but when it became painfully obvious you didn't see him in that light, he wrote it off as the stupid crush of a naive little kid.

But he knew you all too well, he knew how kind you were and how carefree you were. Most girls with looks like yours acted like they knew they're too attractive and got away with being bitches, but not you. You didn't give a shit what someone thought about you, you were weird, like really weird, but it was amazing. He knew that he was in deep and that there was nothing he could do about it.

He thought that being able to see you outside of his house would maybe make you see him differently, but all it did was make him see you and Itachi differently.

It was clear that you put on a show of just being friends when you were at the Uchiha house, because your friendship with Itachi was so different during school hours. Itachi was incredibly touchy with you, and you reciporacated. Almost everybody in school thought that you and Itachi were a couple, and lately Sasuke was beginning to think the same.

This realization infuriated Saduke to no end. He had been more irritable and distant than normal lately, which made him realize that he still had feelings for you, not just just some little crush. Sasuke loved you, and he had for ten years now. 

Sasuke had explained this to Naruto, who just looked at him with pity, which did nothing but further Sasuke's irritation. However, talking to that idiot did help Sasuke, and be figured that he should take Naruto's advice and have a conversation with Itachi.

Sasuke walked home, cursing himself for missing his ride with you and Itachi. He could've just called Naruto to talk to him, but nooo, he had to do it right after school, in person, and then walk the twenty minutes home.

When Sasuke finally approached his front door, he was relieved. He had had a pretty shit day and just wanted to watch some mindless TV and lay down.

He made his way up the stairs like a zombie and threw his backpack down the second he entered his room.

He took out his earbuds and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and saw that he had a text from Naruto, letting Sasuke know that he is available if he needs to talk after his conversation with Itachi.

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He just wanted to lay down, but he knew that he needed to talk to Itachi. He just wanted to know if the two of you were a couple. Sasuke figured that if it was confirmed, that maybe he would be forced to finally get over you.

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and went back into the hallway to head into Itachi's room. He didn't bother knocking, since Itachi was constantly studying, but holy hell, should he have knocked.

When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of you, naked, straddling an also naked Itachi, on his bed. The blanket covered some of your body, but not much.

Sasuke's eyes went wide as you jumped off of Itachi and scrambled for the blanket. Itachi looked just as surprised and went to yell what Sasuke assumed was something along the line of 'Get the hell out!' But Sasuke beat him to it. He slammed the door shut and ran back to his room.

He still wore the same look of shock and tried to snap out of it. He figured Itachi was going to try to talk to him, so he closed his door and locked it. The last thing he wanted to do anymore was talk to his brother.

He was so angry that he was numb. He was pissed that Itachi got to have you and he didn't. He wanted to go in there and rip his older brother apart.

The worst part was that he had seen almost your entire body. He felt somewhat shameful for being turned on from something that he wasn't meant to see, but sure enough, he was harder than he had ever been before. He was angry, he was turned on, and he was angry that he was so turned on.

He needed to get out of this house. He went to grab his earbuds off of his dresser, but stopped to look at the Polaroid picture he had tucked into the frame of his mirror. It was from his family's most recent vacation with your family; you had all rented a beach house for two weeks. 

You were in the photo, smiling your usual beautiful smile, wearing an impossibly small, black bikini, while you ruffled Sasuke's hair as he wore a disgruntled expression. Sasuke let out a cinical smirk, out of malice, and snatched the picture and shoved it into his trash can.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he had looked to that picture for some rather inappropriate inspiration many times, but now that he had actually seen what he had always imagined was under that top, he wished he could forget it, due to the circumstances.

He wanted to forget it all, but unfortunatly the image of your almost too perfect tits bouncing as you jumped up to cover yourself, would forever be burned into his memory.

He huffed and went to his window, opened it, and climbed down the tree that stood next to it. He set out on his walk and thought about the irony of him walking after he had just complained, but now he needed to be away from you and Itachi. Hell, if he could move out, he fucking would.

He popped in his earbuds, pressed shuffle, and just walked.

-

It had been over two weeks since Sasuke had walked in on you and Itachi. Things had changed drastically. Sasuke no longer rode to and from school with the two of you, instead he walked. When he got home, he would go straight to his room, and only come out to use the restroom and to get food, so long as Itachi was home.

Fugako and Mikoto noticed that something was off almost instantly, but any time they asked Sasuke what was going on, he would just tell them that it was simply a normal disagreement between brothers and that they would work it out at some point. 

Sasuke half expected Itachi to tell his parents the truth, he was the golden son after all. Sasuke had contemplated telling them, so that they might realize that Itachi isn't perfect after all, but they both stayed quiet.

Sasuke was seriously considering telling his parents when they got back, but he decided to just enjoy the rare occasion of him having the house to himself. He had been spending so much time in his room, that just sitting in the living room felt like a vacation. 

His parents and Itachi went to visit his grandparents, and Sasuke told them that he wasn't feeling well, so that he'd be able to stay home.

He was about to call Naruto and Kiba to see if they wanted to come over, but the doorbell rang.

Sasuke huffed in annoyance and made his way to the door. He wasn't all that shocked to see your gorgeous face as he swung the door open. You were clearly still embarrassed and refused to look Sasuke in the eye.

"Itachi isn't here" is all he said, before starting to close the door.

You stuck your hand out to stop the door from closing, "I know, I- uh came to talk to you, actually. Can I come in?"

Sasuke eyed you skeptically and was still considering closing the door, but looked at your nervous form and thought against it. He just opened the door wide enough for you to come in and gave a curt nod into the direction of the living room.

You made your way to the couch and Sasuke followed silently. You stayed quiet as he returned to the blanket that was in his spot. 

You remained silent as Sasuke looked at you expectantly, before his attitude got the best of him, "You said you wanted to talk to me?" 

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to apologize. Itachi said that you haven't spoken to him in weeks, and I feel like it's my fault. I feel terrible that I've caused a problem between the two of you" you had finally looked up to Sasuke's face, but you were still avoiding eye contact.

"You didn't cause a problem. Don't worry about it", he said bluntly. 

He could see the wince that you tried to hide at his harsh tone, and it made his chest tighten slightly. He didn't want to hurt you, so he tried to put his feelings aside as best he could.

He leaned back and forced a smile, then said, "Honestly, Y/N, I'm fine. I'm sorry I barged in on you, I didn't realize you were here".

You didn't seem fully convinced with Sasuke's attempt at playing cool, but gave a small smile anyway.

Sasuke looked away, he didn't want to see that smile, not if he had any hope of suppressing his feelings for you, but he needed to know, "So are you and Itachi together now?"

"Not really, I mean we both are attracted to each other, and care a lot about each other, but we have never really wanted to put a title to it" you said, nervously. 

Sasuke clenched his jaw, nodded and turned his attention back to his TV show. He was expecting you to just give it up, but instead you asked him, "Can I ask why you are so upset with us, little one?"

"Don't call me that" was his indifferent response.

You opened your mouth to start to say something else when Sasuke just snapped. He was tired of pretending and it just slipped out, kind of on it's own, and much more cruel sounding than he had intended. "How long have you been fucking my brother?"

Sasuke had remained strong this entire time, but seeing the look of horror on your face after his question was spat out at you, he had to look away, but his face remained stoic. 

"Sasuke, does it really matter? Why are you being this way?" You had asked, in an almost pleading tone.

"Does it really matter?" He retorted. 

"Yes, Sasuke, of course it does! You're practically my little brother" you cried out.

Sasuke was really trying, but that was all it took to send him over the edge, "And that is exactly the problem! You treat me like a little kid, always have! I'm only three years younger than you, and you make it seem like I'm still some dumb six year old!"

You looked at him with that same pitiful look Naruto would give him on the rare occasion he actually spoke about you, and said, "Sasuke, I'm sorry. I dont think you're a little kid, but I guess it's just hard for me to change the way I talk to you after so many years".

He nodded in acknowledgment, then his eyes suddenly softened and Sasuke actually looked hurt as he prepared for his next question, "Why him then? Why him and not me? Everyone always says he and I look almost exactly alike. So if you don't see me as a little kid, why him?"

"Oh, Sasuke", you said as you put your hand on his knee. "I guess I wasn't completely honest. A part of me does still see you as the little boy I watched grow up. I would be lying if I said that the fact that you're only fourteen isn't a factor. I'm not going to lie, I thought you just had a little crush on me when you were younger, I didn't expect anything like this".

Sasuke looked so defeated, but managed to put on a strong face as he nodded.

"I just want things to go back to normal, if that is possible. I miss you, Itachi misses you. Please, Sasuke?"

You were looking up at him with pleading eyes, and that tightening in his chest had returned. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting you. He had supressed his feelings for years, and he could do it again. Just as long as he never had to see that look on your face, because of him, again.

"Yeah, of course. Promise" he said as he smiled softly. He lifted up one end of his blanket and raised his eyebrow to invite her under, like so many times before.

You smiled and cuddled up under the blanket, into Sasuke's side. Sasuke was glad to have you close to him again, but realized that he was truly fucked.

After Sasuke's conversation with you, things slowly fell back into place. Eventually everything was back to normal.

\- 15 Years Old -  
It was Sasuke's 15th birthday, and you and your parents had come over to have dinner with the Uchihas. It was honestly like every other dinner that your families had together over the years, except this time everyone had cake for dessert. 

Sasuke did have good time, but he excused himself after thanking everyone. He had wanted to get some sleep, since he would be celebrating with his friends tomorrow.

He had gone to his room, stripped down to his boxers, and headed down to the bathroom for a shower. He was scrolling through his phone while walking down the hall, but came to a stop when he lightly bumped into you.

"Oh, sorry, Y/N" he said as he looked up to see you looking surprised. 

Sasuke almost smirked when he realized why. He had been friendly to you whenever he saw you, but he had distanced himself when you were with Itachi, which meant you saw him less and less.

In that time, he had starting working out more and more, and was seeing quite impressive results. He was catching up to Itachi, and quick.

Sasuke just put his arms to the side, making sure his forming abs were visible. "Did you need something, Y/N?" Sasuke asked in a up teasing tone.

You were blushing and slightly flustered, because even though you had always denied it, you had always seen Sasuke as a little kid, but seeing him just now slapped you with the realization that he was growing up. This had been the first time you had seen him as a man.

"Yeah, I- uh, wanted to give you your gift. Sorry it isn't much, Itachi said that you told everyone that you didn't want anything. I remembered your mother mentioned you got rid of the picture of you and I at the beach when you were upset and that you asked her if she had a copy, but she didn't. So um, here. I drew it as best as I could from memory. Happy Birthday, Sasuke. I hope you like it" you said as you handed him the drawing.

He was surprised, he had regretting tossing that photo and wished he could get it back. He was also surprised at how much the drawing looked like the photo. He knew you were talented, but you had gotten even better. The picture had more of a cartoon style to it, but Sasuke instantly recognized it and was impressed and greatful.

He smiled and said, "Thank you, Y/N. I love it, you're very talented".

"Thank you Sasuke, I'm glad that you like it. Happy Birthday, little o-. Sorry, I forgot you don't like when I call you that" you said, apologetically.

"Its alright, you know I'm taller than you now" he said with a smile.

You breathed out a small laugh and said, "Most people are".

Sasuke laughed a little. It almost felt like that interaction before the first day of his freshman year, before your friendship changed into only speaking to each other on occasion. 

Sasuke wanted the two of you to be close again, he missed you. So he took a chance, hoping he didn't make you uncomfortable, and pulled you into a hug.

You didn't pull away, you let out a sigh and hugged him back, feeling the strong muscles of his back. He was smiling from ear to ear. You smelled so sweet and you were so warm. You were just the right height, you fit so well with him. In that moment Sasuke knew that you had to have been made just for him.

He pulled back enough to look at you, and found it hard to hold back. "Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly.

You were slightly uncomfortable with the intensity, but what made you uncomfortable was the fact that you weren't all that put off by the intimacy, and that had made it difficult for you to look Sasuke in the eye as you nodded.

"Can I kiss you?" Sasuke's confidence even shocked himself. He didn't even waiver when you looked at him like he had grown a second head. He just waited for your response, ready for your rejection.

However, it was his turn to be shocked when you simply nodded.

Sasuke's could suddenly hear his heart beating like a drum as he leaned his head down towards you. 

You were just watching him, almost looking scared. You had gone onto your tip toes and closed your eyes right before Sasuke closed his, and then you felt his lips on yours.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it was quite sweet. Sasuke pulled away with a smile on his face. You had told yourself that you were just wanting to make Sasuke happy on his birthday, but you hadn't expected to want to do it again. Saying that you were conflicted would have been an understatement.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke" you said as you stepped away from him, offering a shy smile as you started to make your way back towards the stairs.

Sasuke couldn't believe that you had said yes, he wanted pull you back for more. If he thought he was hung up on you before, this was a whole different ball game.

He had never kissed anyone before, he had never wanted to kiss anyone but you. He was slightly embarrassed that it took him 15 years to get his first kiss, but it was with you, so he didn't regret it.

Sasuke had finally snapped back to reality and made his way to the bathroom for his shower. 

Maybe this would be when things would change between you and him, maybe he would finally have a chance. You and Itachi had never mentioned dating, even though both of your families constantly asked if you and Itachi were together. If you weren't with Itachi, after all this time, there had to be a reason. He just hoped that the fact that you had let him kiss you had something to do with it.

Little did Sasuke know that everything between the two of you would change very shortly.

The blissful ignorance that Sasuke was living in during the few weeks after his birthday was quickly destroyed when you told him and Itachi that you were moving to California for college.

You had never really seen Itachi all that upset, he was always so calm, but his cool demeanor had waivered at the news. He wasn't angry, but he was upset, probably sad. He had been even closer with you than Sasuke was. 

Sasuke was fairly certain that you loved Itachi, and he knew for a fact that Itachi was in love with you. After his birthday, Sasuke couldn't help being hopeful that you might have some feelings for him. You and him had spent more time together in the last few months, than you had in the last few years, and there had even been a decent chunk of it without Itachi there. Sasuke couldn't imagine you returning his feelings only to have you leave. As much as your and Itachi's feelings about each other pissed him off, he couldn't help but feel sorry for his older brother.

There was nothing that either of them could do, they were both losing a close friend and the love of their lives. They simply spent as much time with you as possible until you and Itachi graduated at the end of the year.

\- 18 Years Old -  
Sasuke had no choice but to force himself to try and forget you. It had been almost two years since you had graduated and left to California. He remembered the day clearly. He and Itachi had helped you pack up your room and loaded your truck to the brim.

After that day he had come to the conclusion that he would probably not see you again, so he needed to forget you, and he knew that it would be damn near impossible. He found it hard to believe that he could ever forget you, he had been in love with you for fifteen years, afterall.

That had been what started his dive into isolation. He still had his friends, but he became even more closed off about himself, never really letting anyone in. 

When he realized that you never left his mind, he decided to distract himself with other girls. He had managed to fuck his way through most of the attractive upper classmen girls to try to fill the void, and it had somewhat worked. In the moments that he had company, he had felt his mind ease and just go blank. Much to Sasuke's dismay, it was only a temporary solution, because as soon as he would ask them to leave, he found himself wishing for you come back, even if he couldn't have you in the way that he wanted. He just wanted your presence in his life again, but he knew he would just fall back under your spell.

He had earned the reputation of being a douche bag and a player, yet he had no issue getting laid, none of the girls ever turned him down. Itachi had tried to talk to him, noticing the negative change in Sasuke's personality, but it was of no use. Sasuke was just doing what he needed to do to stay even halfway sane without you.

Itachi still talked to you almost daily, and he had tried to relay messages from you and get him to talk to you multiple times, but Sasuke would just shrug Itachi off every time. Sasuke had stopped answering your phone calls and texts shortly after you moved, so you stopped trying as frequently. Now you only ever shot him a text on his birthdays, just so that he knew you hadn't forgotten about him.

Even though it was his fault that you had stopped contacting him, Sasuke still longed to see your name pop up on his screen again. He even found himself lingering on your contact information sometimes, fighting the urge to call you. He had missed you more than he would ever admit to anyone, and you always had a funny way of creeping into his mind when he needed to concentrate the most.

Sasuke shook his head to refocus on the test in front of him. This was his last final, then he was done with high school. Maybe he would be too busy in college to think about you. He knew it was wishful thinking, but a man has to have hope, right? 

-

Sasuke was looking for his family in the massive crowd that had gathered after the graduation ceremony finished. He turned to look towards the door when he was jumped on by his cousin, Shisui.

"Hey, Princess! Congratulations!" Shouted Shisui. Sasuke shook him off and gave him a hug, thanking him, even though he hated that nickname.

Soon the rest of his family had joined them, and Itachi brought his phone in front of him and Sasuke. Sasuke assumed he was taking a picture until Itachi had said, "Someone wants to say hi" and then Sasuke's breath hitched when he saw that Itachi had FaceTimed you.

"Congratulations, little one! Sorry I couldn't be there, but I wanted to see you graduate. I'm proud of you!" He hadn't heard your voice in two years. Sasuke suddenly felt overwhelmed. He tried to think of an excuse to leave, but was coming up blank, so he just smiled at you and thanked you. Suddenly Naruto came up to drag Sasuke away for group photos. Sasuke had never been so happy to see Naruto, it gave him the perfect reason to excuse himself and get the hell out of there.

Just when he thought he was finally making progress on the whole forgetting you idea, he gets sucked right back in and is back at square one all of a sudden.

The rest of the night was somewhat of a blur for Sasuke. He had gone to a party with his friends and attempted to drink away all of the feelings that seeing you had brought back up.

All he knew is that he had woken up next to Sakura on the couch in Kiba's living room. 

Sasuke groaned at the pounding in his head and went looking for any of his friends. He found Neji by the pool, cleaning up the cups and trash that were strewn about the yard. Neji got Sasuke some Aspirin and recounted last nights events.

Apparently Sasuke had fucked Sakura in his car and spent the rest of the night with her.

He rolled his eyes. He never understood why Sakura kept coming back to him after how he always treated her. It was really quite pathetic, but he had to admit that it did feel good to have not woken up alone.

Sasuke was about to ask Neji if he wanted some breakfast when Naruto and Kiba threw themselves on the lounge chairs next to Sasuke.

"Holy shit, you actually survived last night?" Kiba said as he noticed Sasuke was next to him, indeed alive, and rubbing his temples.

"Apparently. Why did any of you let me drink so much? And who the hell let me hook up with Sakura in my car!? In Kiba's fucking driveway?!" He said, throwing himself up into a sitting position.

"We tried to tell you to slow it down, but it was no use. You wouldn't shut up about Y/N the whole night, so I said you need to go get laid, and I guess Sakura was the first one you saw. Besides, why are you freaking out about hooking up in the driveway? It's not like almost every girl at the party hasn't slept with you at some point?"

Naruto had a point, it really didn't matter at this point, he was just embarrassed that he had gotten so sloppy, and apparently emotional. Most people didn't know about his feelings for you, it was just Naruto, Kiba, and Neji, but judging from the stories, he was sure that anyone he spoke to last night could've guessed.

He pinched the bridge of his nose again when his head started to pound particularly hard. He was about to go back to sleep when Sakura and Hinata stumbled out into the backyard.

Hinata looked so disheveled and tired, but instantly lit up at the sight of Naruto and rushed over to tuck herself into his side. Naruto smiled and put his arm over her shoulders. Sasuke had to look away. He was happy for Naruto, but he couldn't help wishing that he could have that with you.

He was about to grab for his phone when he realized that he was in basketball shorts, instead of his jeans. This made him take notice of his shirt, which was also not his. He was about to ask why he was in an entirely different outfit and where his phone and keys were when Sakura sat down next to him and sheepishly handed him both of the objects he had been looking for. 

Before he could even ask how she came to be in possession of his phone and keys, she explained. "You asked me to hold onto them before you jumped into the pool from the roof with Kiba" she was smiling at him.

So that explains the outfit change; Kiba must have given him some of his clothes after he jumped in the pool fully clothed.

He nodded and groaned at the thought of him being so stupid last night. All he could do was grumble out a "Thanks" and continue to rub his temples as he waited for the Aspirin to kick in.

He checked the time and opened his phone. He was instantly awake, headache forgotten, when he saw that his phone was opened to multiple texts from you.

You had texted him first asking if he was okay and if you needed to call Itachi to pick him up.

The next message was another one asking if he was okay and asking you to call him again. 

There were three more messages along the same line.

He hadn't responded to any of them, the only message sent from him had been a picture of he and Sakura cuddled up with Sasuke sucking on her neck. 

He blushed instantly and wanted to jump in the pool and never come back up to avoid his embarrassment. Naruto had noticed Sasuke's reaction and gave him a confused look. Sasuke simply moved his head in the direction of the patio, and Naruto nodded and stood up.

They went and sat down under the covered patio and Naruto already knew what was coming as Sasuke checked his call log. "I called Y/N?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. His call logs confirmed it. He had called you at 1:27am and talked to you until nearly 2am. He had multiple missed calls from you after that. After the calls must have been when the texts started flooding in.

Naruto nodded apprehensively as Sauke's mind raced, if he had been in a rough enough state to talk about you to random people, he didn't want to imagine what he would have been willing to say to you.

"You were so frustrated, I told you to maybe stop ignoring her completely and talk to her every once in a while, and I guess you rolled with it a little too much" said Naruto.

"And you let me call her last night after drinking nearly an entire bottle by myself?" Sasuke asked, frustrated. He knew it wasn't Naruto's responsibility to babysit him, he just didn't want to be an adult and take full responsibility at the moment. 

"Not really, you seemed fine when you went off with Hina and Neji outside. Like thirty minutes later she came and found me and I asked where you had gone. She didn't know, all that she knew was that you said you needed to call someone. She figured it was your mom or Itachi. I suspected it was Y/N, though, and went looking for you. I heard you screaming in Kiba's room and came to get you. You were on the phone with her so I grabbed the phone and told her that you weren't feeling well and that I got you. You were practically wrestling me to get the phone back, so I hung up before you could say anything else." Sasuke could tell that Naruto felt sorry for him, and it did nothing to ease his frustration at the moment.

"What did I say to her?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth.

"I honestly don't really know. I got there at the end, and you were hard enough to understand when you were just talking. You were yelling, but not so much out of anger. The only thing I really caught was you asking her why she had to be so selfish and leave" Naruto said, looking uncomfortable, knowing Sasuke hated to show his emotions. 

Sasuke simply nodded and ran his hands over his face. "As shitty as that all sounds, it gets worse" Sasuke said as he opened his phone to his messages with you and showed Naruto. 

Once Naruto saw the photo, he made a wincing sound in agreement, that it did, indeed get worse. 

"You and Sakura seemed to have fun together when you actually decide to be nice to her. Maybe you should give her a chance. It might help" Naruto said, trying to lighten the mood.

Sasuke simply huffed, it was either in acknowledgment or a laugh, even he didn't know.

Sasuke and Naruto were about to get up when Hinata and Sakura came up to them. "We were all gonna go grab some breakfast, you guys coming?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled and nodded as he got up. Sasuke stayed put, but before he could say no, Sakura put her hand on his shoulder. "You should really eat after the night you had, Sasuke" she said.

Normally he would have shook off her hand and told her to leave him alone, but he didn't have the energy to fight her this time and just nodded.

Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all went out to breakfast, and Sasuke was surprised at how much he hadn't hated being with Sakura with their clothes on. If he actually acknowledged her, she wasn't clingy and annoying while trying to get his attention. His mind had drifted back to what Naruto had said earlier about giving her a real chance.

\- 22 Years Old -  
You coming, Princess?" Shisui asked, while leaning on the door frame of Sasuke's bedroom.

Sasuke was rolling up the sleeves of his black button up shirt and doing one last look over in the mirror. "Yeah, go make sure every one else is ready to go" he told his cousin. 

Shisui simply nodded and headed off to Sasuke's living room where Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru were playing a round of beer pong while waiting to leave.

They had just taken their last final earlier that day, and once the ceremony next week was over, they would be college graduates. They were all going out to celebrate. 

Itachi and Hinata were going to meet them at the club later. Hinata had her last final much later in the day than the rest of them and Itachi was on call for his internship at their uncle's law firm, so he wanted to drive himself, incase he had to leave early. Apparently they were working on a huge case.

Sakura would not be joining them. Sasuke had decided to give her a chance after the graduation party at Kiba's. Things had gone better than expected, and they wound up dating through most of college. 

Things had gone to shit their junior year. Sasuke knew that he cared for Sakura, but he just couldn't make himself love her. She had been quite an effective distraction at first, but when they had been dating for almost a year already, and he still didn't love her, he knew exactly why; you. After this realization, Sakura was no longer helpful in his mission to forget you. You were on his mind once more.

He didn't want to be cruel and lead her on when he knew that the relationship was going nowhere. When she had started to bring up marriage after graduation, he knew it was time to break it off. He had broken her heart, he knew it, and so did everyone else. 

Sasuke actually felt remorse for the way he had treated her, which was uncommon, he had been rather crass about ending the three year relationship and offered little explination. He regretted not being more careful about her feelings, but he wouldn't change the end result. He knew he could never love her, and he was beginning to think that he wouldn't be able to love anyone but you.

He just shook off the intruding thoughts, grabbed his wallet and keys, then headed out to his living room. 

"Ready?" He asked. Everyone said yes and they headed out to start their walk to the night club that was fifteen minutes away.

-

The club was fun enough, but Sasuke soon found himself at the bar, nursing his drink. All of his friends had found people to dance with, but he had very little interest in joining them. He was happy, he had graduated college for fucks sake, yet he still had a hard time forcing himself into having as much fun as the others in their celebrating.

He downed his whiskey and ordered another when Shikamaru came up next to him. "Only you can manage to still be a brooding son of a bitch while we're at a club to celebrate graduating college" he said with a smirk as he ordered himself a drink.

Sasuke chuckled a little. He had met Shikamaru his sophomore year of college and he had become one of his closest friends. He was quiet, just like Sasuke, so he never expected much from him in terms of socialization. Shikamaru was the only person, beside Naruto, that he had ever truly talked to about you. Sasuke rarely went into much detail, but Shikamaru never seemed to mind. He never overstepped, and that is why he and Sasuke spent so much time together.

"Well, I know something that might change your mind. I went outside for a smoke, and on my way in I saw a girl getting out of her car in the parking lot. She is perfect for you, exactly your type. She should be coming in any second" Shikamaru said while he took his drink from the bar tender. 

"Yeah, I'm so su-" Sasuke was about to finish when Shikamaru lightly hit his chest to draw his attention to towards the entrance and discreetly pointed towards a woman in an impossibly small, black dress that was turned, waiting for someone.

Sasuke would be lying if he said that his interest wasn't peaked. She had an incredible ass and a nice set of legs, but his heart damn near stopped when he saw his brother enter the night club and grab her hand, turning her around. Y/N.

You were wearing more makeup than he was use to seeing on you , but you looked stunning, and your long H/C hair was effortlesy done, hanging down your back. The outfit was simply the cherry on top; the dress barely covered any of your thighs and hugged every curve, and this was the first time he had ever seen you wear a pair of high heels. 

Shikamaru noticed the change in Sasuke's demeanor and tried to snap him out of his daze. "What? You're trying to tell me she isn't perfect? She is literally the best combination of every girl I have seen you bring home since Sakura. Wait- is she with your brother?" He said.

You were. Itachi was now in front of you, but you were holding his hand from behind his back, above your head, so that he could lead you through the crowd of men ogling you. You were smiling and dancing slightly as the two of you made your way to the bar. Sasuke felt his heartbeat start to race as panic began to set in.

"Yeah, that would be Y/N" Sasuke explained.

Sasuke had never seen such a reaction out of his friend, if he wasn't a few seconds away from a panic attack, he would have laughed at the way Shikamaru's eyes damn near popped out of their sockets.

"Y/N? Y/N, as in the girl that you've been in love with since you were like six?" He said, watching Itachi search for Sasuke.

"Three. Since I was three, but yes. That Y/N" Sasuke responded, paralyzed, his eyes following you and Itachi.

Shikamaru just laughed, which caused Sasuke to snap out of it. Sasuke was about to call him a dick, when he explained his outburst. "Man, this whole time I thought you just had a preference. You have only been fucking girls that look like her. You're even more fucked up than I thought" Sasuke would've hit him any other time, but he was right. Every girl that he had taken home was just because they had reminded him of you in some way.

Sasuke sighed and took a mental note to not befriend a phsycology major again. "I'm glad you're enjoying this, but we have to go" Sasuk said.

"No way, man. Just talk to her, it's been what, four years since you last spoke to her?"

"Yeah, but I don't even remember what I said to her other than that she was selfish, so if you don't mind, I'm heading out" Sasuke said as he made an attempt to step towards the exit.

"C'mon Sasuke, you can't go the rest of your life hoping she will just end up with you if you avoid her everytime she tries to see or talk to you" he said, holding Sasuke back from leaving. Sasuke took another look at you and before he could turn away, Itachi had spotted him and smiled. Fuck. He was stuck.

"Fine. You and your fucking psychology" he grumbled. Shikamaru smiled, patted his back and made his way back to the dance floor after wishing Sasuke good luck.

He scoffed, he would need a fucking miracle to make it out of this without fucking things up any further. 

Itachi walked up to Sasuke with you following closely behind him in his attempt to 'hide' you. "Crongatulations, baby brother. Someone came all the way here to see you graduate next week" he said as he stepped aside and revealed you standing there, looking shy.

He didn't know why his heart rate picked up even more, he had known it was you, but having you here, in person, for the first time in seven years was surreal. 

"Hi little one" you said, finally making eye contact with him. Offering a small smile.

Sasuke had been so good at avoiding you and playing it cool, for the most part, but there was something about having you here in person that made him lose all control.

He practically lunged forward and pulled you into his arms, hugging you. You made a surprised squeal, but hugged him back while laughing. God, it felt good for Sasuke to hear that sound again. You still fit him so well, even in heels.

"I've missed you" said Sasuke as he allowed himself to be a creep for a minute and enjoyed your warmth and the smell of your hair. He pulled back after a moment, "What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm considering moving back for a job, and I have an interview in two days. I came down early when 'Tachi told me about tonight. I hope you don't mind" you explained. His mind raced with the thought of you moving back, in his mind, the possibilities were endless.

Sasuke wanted to stay and talk to you for the entire night, but when Naruto and Kiba came up to grab some drinks, they were both shocked to see you. They both said their hellos and then Kiba insisted that Sasuke come dance with some girl that was friends with the one he was trying to take home. Sasuke was about to tell him to fuck off when you agreed that dancing sounded fun and dragged Itachi out to the dance floor. Sasuke wanted to beat the shit out of Kiba, but he decided to go along with it for the moment.

-

Sasuke was doing his friendly duty of being Kiba's wingman, but was seriously considering ditching the girl he was forcibly set up with. They were in one of the booths and she was still chattering away while Sasuke focused all of his attention on you. 

You had spent most of the last hour dancing with Itachi, but you took a break from his brother and danced with Naruto for a song or two, then Hinata. However, at the moment you were back with Itachi, bent over with your perfect ass grinding to the beat of the music while his hands held your hips, pulling you closer. 

Sasuke's jaw was clenched and he was gripping his cup so hard, it was starting to crumple. He was about to completely blow the girl off and cut in between you and Itachi, but as he was about to speak to the red head seated next to him, he heard a voice that he hadn't realized how much he missed until tonight.

"Mind if I steal him away for a dance?" You asked as you slightly bowed and held out your hand. God, Sasuke missed how corny you were. 

The red head was about to object when Sasuke cut her off, "Don't worry, she's a friend" and took your hand to lead you back onto the dance floor.

He had no intention of going back, but hopefully his excuse would be enough to still get Kiba laid. 

When the two of you reached the dance floor, Sasuke was slightly disappointed when you showed no intention of grinding on him like you had with Itachi. You slung your arms around his neck and his hands rested gently on your hips and the two of you danced. You ever so slightly moved your hips on him, but it was not nearly as sexual as he had seen you move.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you looked like you might have needed saving" you said as you moved closer, practically yelling in Sasuke's ear so that he could hear you over the pounding bass.

"No, thank you. Kiba sicked her on me, and I haven't been able to shake her until now" he said.

"Sorry, I would've intervened earlier had I known that you weren't interested in her." Sasuke had to hold back his laugh at the fact that you thought that he would choose anybody in this club over you. 

"I just thought you were too cool to hang out with your older brother and lame friend" you said, and Sasuke just rolled his eyes, because before he could respond, Itachi came up to the two of you.

"Hey, sorry to do this, but I have to go back to the office, something came up. Sasuke, I was Y/N's ride, can you make sure that she gets home alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, no problem, thank you for coming out with us, Itachi" Sasuke said as he gave his brother a quick hug.

"Not a problem, baby brother. Congratulations, again. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, Y/N?" He said, turning his attention to you. You nodded, smiled, and kissed his cheek as a goodbye.

Seeing you give Itachi a kiss, even if it was just on the cheek, irritated him to no end.

Shikamaru was right; he needed to give it a shot, but if he was going to muster up the courage to do so, he would need a shot or two first.

"Do you want a drink?" Sasuke asked. He was so close, his lips grazed your ear and sent a slight shiver down your spine as you pulled back to put some distance between the two of you and nodded.

You let Sasuke lead you through the crowd in a similar way to how Itachi had. You let Sasuke order four tequila shots then followed him to a booth.

"Four shots, Sasuke?" You feigned disappointment.

"Its a celebration. Here" he said as he slid two of the shots over to you.

You surprisingly kept up with Sasuke and downed your shots with ease. The burn and warming effect that the liquor was having on him was slowly making him lose his nerves. 

The two of you sat and talked for a while, catching up, but then Sasuke's mind drifted to how you were grinding on Itachi. Hell, you even danced closer with Naruto, and he was determined to give it a shot. He was slowly feeling his buzz more and more, so here went nothing.

Sasuke leaned in so close that your bare thigh toughed his jean clad one. He towered over you now that you were sitting, so he had to lean down to whisper right into you ear, "So is there any reason why everyone else got to actually dance with you and I get the PG version?" He practically growled. 

He noticed you tense up and your breath hitch as you felt his breath on your neck, which made him smirk before he pulled back.

You couldn't deny that you had been holding back with him, but that had more to do with you. You had been shocked by Sasuke's appearance tonight. You had seen pictures of him, but none of them really did him justice. He was damn near taller than Itachi now, but he was broader and more muscular than his brother. There was no denying it, he had turned into quite a beautiful man, and your physical attraction to him was off putting to you. So you just played it cool and tried to act as normal as possible, but apparently he had caught on.

"I wanted to talk to you" you said, proud of how quickly you had come up with the excuse. 

"Well now we've talked. Let's go" he said, standing to lead you to the dance floor. His confidence and taking charge did things to you, but you just shoved those thoughts to the back of your mind. You knew it was a bad idea, but you were almost out of buzzed territory and headed to drunk, so you internally just said, 'fuck it' and followed Sasuke.

He practically man handled you when you found a spot, but you didnt mind. He spun you around so that your back was flush against his toned chest and he placed his hand between the two of you. He started on your lower back and slowly slid it up between your shoulders, applying just enough pressure to effectively bend you over. 

You cursed the fact that this dress didn't really make wearing panties possible, because his commanding actions were turning you on more than anything really ever had.

You were stunned, but just for a moment, then decided to just give in for a moment. It was only dancing, and nothing more, so you let loose, and you were having fun. You ground your ass right into Sasuke's dick, not giving a shit that it was Sasuke.

Once the first song ended, you stood up and continued to sway your hips against his as you laid your head back on his shoulder and placed your hands over his that were gripping your hips.

Sasuke was on fucking cloud nine, the girl of his dreams was dancing so filthily on him and for him. His thirteen year old self probably would've came in his pants would if you had told him he would ever be in this position with you.

Sasuke had let his hands go slightly lower and felt that your dress had ridden up, and he was well aware of how fucking short it was. Being the gentleman that he was, he moved his hands more towards the front of your thighs and went to pull it back down. He damn near snatched his hand away in shock when he felt a slick wetness between the tops of your thighs, where the dress had been.

He had been growing hard almost the entire time the two of you were dancing, but that had him growing rock hard in record time. He pulled your hips back as close to his as possible without actually being inside of you, wanting you to feel what you were doing to him. He heard you gasp and he took the opportunity to latch onto your neck, leaving a trail of kisses up to ear. You heard the smirk in the slight exhale when he pulled off of your neck. You practically melted right then and there. 

You were so lost in lust, it had been a while since you had sex, so the fact that you were able to pull yourself together at all was shocking. You stepped away from Sasuke, grabbed his hand, and headed to the bar just to get a change of pace so you could think clearly without Sasuke all over you.

"Four more shots of tequila" you said, out of breath while holding up four fingers to the bar tender. Sasuke just stood next to you, giving you a little space, looking more smug than usual, if that was even possible.

He checked his watch and saw that it was almost one in the morning, and gave a look around to see if his friends were still here. He saw them all congrigated at the large booth at the back of the club.

He made eye contact with Naruto and smirked at the complete shock written all over his face, next to him was Shisui who had a knowing look on his face and shook his head, then his eyes found Shikamaru and he gave a slight nod at his friend's almost proud expression. He turned his attention back to you. Your face was flushed as he stepped behind you and rested his hands on your hips. "Four shots?" He said, mocking you.

You didn't even respond, just downed two shots back to back. Sasuke was surprised and stepped next to you with his eyebrows raised, as if asking if you were okay. 

You watched as he slowly took his shots. You found yourself focused a little too much on the way that he sucked on his lime after downing both. 

You shook your head and knew you needed to get some fresh air. "I'll be right back" you said, motioning to the restroom. He nodded and watched as you made your way through the crowd and entered the bathroom. 

Once you disappeared behind the door, Sasuke made his way over to his friends and got so caught up in their questions that he didn't even notice you slip out of the bathroom and head towards the exit, but Shikamaru had.

He let you get some time to yourself, then went outside for a cigarette. He saw you leaning against the wall of the night club and approached you. 

He simply took out his pack and lighter, putting a cigarette in his mouth. He made a silent gesture asking if you would like one, to which you said yes please. 

"Y/N, right?" You nodded, recognizing him as one of Sasuke's friends. He lit the cigarette you held to your mouth. "Thanks" you said sheepishly, wondering if he had seen you and Sasike while the two of you were dancing. 

Shikamaru shot Sasuke a text telling him that you were outside as he pushed himself off of the wall. "Just don't hurt him. Don't get his hopes up for nothing" he said as he made him way to the other side of the building to finish his cigarette.

You hated to admit that you knew exactly what he was talking about. You knew that you wanted to fuck Sasuke, but you didn't know if you could see being in a relationship with him. He meant too much to you to sleep with him and then that be it, knowing his feelings for you in the past.

You took a long drag of the cigarette and exhaled, putting your head down out of frustration and tried to think of a way to fix the mess that you had just made.

Your mind was void of anything except Sasuke, and you were about to take another drag when you saw a pair of shoes step in front of yours. You looked up and saw Sasuke looking at you with a look of slight concern.

He went to your side and leaned against the wall as well. "I didn't know that you smoked" he said holding his fingers out, asking for the cigarette as you enhaled the smoke. 

"I don't" you said as you blew out the smoke, "only on occasion. What about you? You never struck me as the type" you said after passing it and watching him take a drag.

"I'm not, only when Shika gets me drunk enough to actually talk to him" he said.

You nodded, and the two of you simply passed the cigarette back and forth until it was time for you to stomp out the lit butt.

Your head was swirling pleasantly with tequila and you were enjoying the fresh air. "Want to go back in?" Sasuke asked, finally breaking the surprisingly comfortable silence. 

You shrugged, "Not really, it's nice out. I missed the colder weather here" you said.

"If you want I can walk you to wherever you're staying" he said, in a somewhat disappointed tone. 

"Nah, I'm staying with my parents for the next two weeks, and I don't feel like walking that far" you said, sounding far off and sad.

"Well, my place is 15 minutes away, we can go there if you want to get out of here?" Sasuke had a hard time hiding his excitement at the thought of you coming home with him.

"Sasuke" you sighed in a warning tone.

"I'll sleep on the couch! I just figured you might want to relax and take a walk" he responded with his hands up in mock surrender.

You eyed him skeptically but nodded, knowing that it was not your best idea. 

-

You and Sasuke had walked most of the way to his apartment when your feet started to kill. Sasuke had picked up on your discomfort, stopped walking, and crouched down, holding his hands backwards, signaling you to hop on.

You normally would've declined, but your feet hurt too much to walk another five minutes.

That is how you wound up being carried into Sasuke's living room on his back. You were laughing as he set you down on his couch. He threw himself down beside you, clearly tipsy. It was quite impressive that he made it all the way here without stumbling.

"Did you want to just watch a movie?" He asked, looking at you with lazy eyes. 

"Yeah, sounds great. You have any whiskey and clothes I could wear?" You asked, ready to get comfortable and drink your confusion away. He nodded and heaved himself up, walking to his room.

After a few moments you heard, "I don't think I have anything that would even come close to fitting you. Just come in and find something that might work" you heard him call from his bedroom. You were hesitant, but took off your shoes and made your way into his room.

You looked around and smiled. It was exactly what you would have expected from Sasuke; dark yet simple and clean. You were about to make a comment about it when you looked at Sasuke. He had taken his shirt off and was looking for a t-shirt in his drawers. You couldn't help but take notice of all of the strong muscle tone that he had built up over the years. When he turned around to face you, you wouldn't be surprised if you had drool on your chin and your eyes had hearts in them. He had a toned chest and chiseled abs with strong shoulders, everything about his appearance made you want him.

"Uh, just some shorts and a t-shirt will be fine" you said, trying to avert your eyes as discreetly as possible. 

He grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweats and made his way into the bathroom. "Shirts are in this drawer. I don't really wear shorts, but I have boxers that should work for you in this drawer. I'll be right back" he said, pointing to two drawers on his dresser. He then went into the attached bathroom.

You made your way over to the dresser and opened the one with the shirts. You rummaged through it for one that looked somewhat small, but while you were about to pull out a black shirt, something caught your eye. As you lifted the shirt out of the drawer, you saw that it had been on top of the picture you had drawn Sasuke for his fifteenth birthday. You were surprised that he had kept it after all these years, especially after finding out how much he was hurt by you leaving. It was all crinkled, like it had been balled up, then smoothed back out.

You smiled and grabbed the shirt. You went to find a pair of boxers, but didn't spend as much time looking. It would've felt weird to root through Sasuke's underwear drawer. You found the clothes you needed as Sasuke walked out of his bathroom in a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants. He motioned for you to go in and change as he said, "I'll make some popcorn?" You nodded and walked past him into the bathroom, quickly changing.

You walked into the living room, slightly anxious. Even though you were wearing less revealing clothes, you felt way too exposed, because they were Sasuke's. 

He turned when he heard you walk in and he felt his heart jump a little at the sight of you in his clothes, it was incredibly adorable how they hung on your small frame. "Wiskey and popcorn. Let's go" he said holding the bowl of fresh popcorn and a half finished bottle of whiskey. 

The two of you sat on the couch and were browsing movies to watch when the liquor in your system let your curiosity get the better of you. "Why'd you keep that drawing I made you after everything?" You asked.

He looked at you with confusion, then it dawned on him. "I- uh, I remembered how much I regretted throwing away the original, and i didn't want to risk regretting getting rid of it" he explained. 

"Did you crumple it after I told you that I was leaving?" You asked quietly. All he did was nod, and the look on his face damn near broke your heart.

"I'm sorry, you know?" You whispered.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You got into a great school, you couldn't pass it up. I'm sorry for how I acted. It was hard losing you" he said.

"You don't still think I was being selfish?" You were having a hard time looking anywhere that wasn't your hands. 

You heard Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh when he realized what you were referring to. "I'm sorry. I was so drunk when I called you that night. I don't even know what I said. Naruto told me that he heard that part before taking my phone" he explained. 

"I figured as much" you said. 

Sasuke didn't really want to know the answer, but he felt that he needed to. "What'd I say?" He asked.

He could tell that the subject upset you, and your silence just confirmed it, so he decided to drop it. "I really am sorry if I hurt you" was all that he could think to say. 

A part of you wanted to let him know what he had said to you, but you knew that it would just make him feel terrible if he knew all of it, but you did want him to know some of it.

"You accused me of being in a relationship with Itachi and keeping it from you because I thought you were too much of a child to accept it" you said quietly.

Sasuke looked hurt for a second, knowing that he had probably said it in much harsher words, and he was sure that there was much more that he said.

He didn't know what to say, you had looked so small and he could tell you were trying to hide the fact that the conversation had hurt you. He lifted his blanket for you to crawl under. You cuddled up next to Sasuke and tried to forget about the horrible names he had called you. You had known that kissing him, knowing that you were going to be leaving soon had been a mistake and you had regretted it.

Sasuke put on some random comedy movie and the two of you ate the popcorn and focused on the screen. About halfway through the movie you felt a nudge at your shoulder and looked up to see Sasuke smiling at you, trying to lighten the mood when he asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you and Itachi never date?" 

"Oh, uh- we just never really got around to it, I guess. I guess we were kind of a couple when we were younger. We were attracted to each other and at one point, we did love each other, but we wanted different things out of life" you admitted. 

Sasuke was confused and you caught on and elaborated, "When we got old enough to actually consider a serious relationship, we realized it wouldn't really ever lead anywhere after high school. You know Itachi, he has never wanted kids, like ever. It's not like I wanted kids anytime soon, but i always saw myself with kids at some point in my life. We had talked about a relationship a lot, especially after high school, but I didn't want to waste our time, because he was set with his decision. I couldn't ever see myself changing my mind, and he wasn't going to change his either. Let's be honest, he isn't the type to want to get married either, and eventually we realized that we were just better off as friends" you said. Sasuke just nodded. He could see that, Itachi had always been so serious and driven, and had always been against having kids. He would've felt bad for you, knowing that you had loved his brother, but you didn't look disappointed at all, and a part of him wished that it was just because you hadn't ever had feelings for his older brother.

The two of you had fallen into comfortable silence for a few moments, just watching the movie and sipping on the whiskey that you had requested. 

Sasuke's mind kept replaying what happened on the dance floor at the night club, and was finding it harder and harder to fight down the urge to bring it up. He replayed what Shikamaru had said to him, downed the rest of his drink and simply stated, "I could give you everything that he couldn't".

You were on the verge of sleep just moments before, but after hearing Sasuke, you were wide awake. You had no idea how to respond to that, so you just stared at him with wide eyes. 

"I can give you everything you want, Y/N. I want to" he elaborated, waiting for your response.

Your response didn't come. You kept thinking back to what Sasuke's friend had said outside of the club tonight. You didn't want to hurt Sasuke, and if a little bit of heated dancing brought all of this up, you couldn't bring yourself to lead him on any further.

You were so conflicted; before tonight you had never thought of Sasuke in a sexual way, but here you were, less than 24 hours later, wanting nothing more than to jump on him and rip off his clothes. The thought of a serious relationship with him was seeming less and less impossible, but after the hurt you that you had caused him in the past, you couldn't bring yourself to take that reckless chance with him again.

You got up and started to make your way back to Sasuke's room to grab your clothes and phone. You had known it wasn't a good idea to come here, but you were selfish and wanted to stay close to him, but you needed to leave before too much damage was done.

You were gathering up your things when Sasuke appeared in the doorway. "Don't go" was all that he said, his arms loosely crossed and eyes downcast.

"Sasuke, I have to. This wasn't a good idea. I'm sorry" you said, making your way to the bathroom to change. 

"Then what was all of that at the club? Don't bullshit me and tell me that was just to keep me happy, either. You know that I know just how much you were enjoying it" he said, harsher than intended.

You sighed and went to speak, but you were cut off by Sasuke walking across the room and putting his arms on either side of your head, boxing you in. "Kiss me. Just one kiss, and if you feel nothing, I will call you an Uber. Stop overthinking it, I won't be mad, just give me a shot, Y/N". You didn't even realize that you were holding your breath until Sasuke lowered his head slightly, waiting for your permission, and you let out an exhale.

It was exactly like what had happened in the dance floor; your mind was a broken record of 'fuck it' and 'go for it'. So you did. You stood on your tip toes and met Sasuke's lips.

This kiss was nothing like the first one that you two had shared on his fifteenth birthday, this kiss was needy from the get go. Sasuke was definitely experienced, and it had shocked you at how good it felt. Your lips moved with his perfectly. It was over far too soon for your liking.

Sasuke pulled away, but only enough for your lips to separate. He was still staring at you with intense, black eyes. His lips were slightly red and shiny. God, he was fucking gorgeous.

He just looked at you and gave you the chance to make your decision, "Well?" He asked with the slightest curl to the corner of his mouth. He already knew.

You wished that you were a good enough person to walk away, but the liquor and your want had taken over.

You didn't actually answer, you had looked to his eyes then lips, and all of your resolve had flown out of the window.

You entwined your fingers through the hair at the back of his head and pulled him back for more.

You were kissing him with everything you had, and he was quick to return your vigor. It was a mess of skillful lips that quickly involved tongue.

You parted your lips to deepen the kiss, and he slid his tongue across the small opening, asking for permission, which you granted and started to battle him for control, losing rather fast.

Sasuke had slightly slowed down, to lick into your mouth deeper, with more precision, and you were sure that your knees would buckle at any moment, but then he pulled away with a soft bite to your lower lip.

You were about to whine at the loss of contact, but he was back on you before your mind could fully process it, lightly sucking and biting his way down your neck. You let out a surprised moan at how fucking good it felt. You could feel his smile against your skin, then a deliciously sharp pain came as he bit down and followed it up by sucking, being sure to leave a mark.

"Sauske" you breathed out, pleading. Hearing you say his name like that, with you in his arms, he was struggling to not lose control. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt you or scare you off. "Please" was all that you had to say for him to let go of his reservations.

His mouth left a trail of bites, soothed with open mouthed kisses down your neck, until he reached your chest.

He stopped, but only for the amount of time that it took to pull his shirt off of you. His intense gaze made you nervous, but he made eye contact with you for a brief moment and gave you a sweet smile before diving right back in.

He pressed his body right up against yours, lifting one of your legs to rest on his hip, as he hungrily connected your lips once more. You took the hint, putting your hands on Sasuke's strong shoulders, and jumped so that he was now holding you up with his hands on your ass and your legs wrapped around his waist.

He carried you over to his bed and lightly tossed you onto the soft comforter and crawled over you.

Your eyes were half closed and your breathing was picking up as Sasuke held himself up over you, looking you up and down with hungry eyes. "You okay?" He asked with a smirk. That smug bastard knew exactly what he was doing to you, and he had the nerve to tease you.

You nodded and were about to make a teasing remark right back when he latched on to one of your nipples. The words that were about to come out of your mouth were replaced with a gasp as you arched your back off of the bed and grabbed onto Sasuke's hair.

You had no idea why it felt so good, it was like your nerves were all on overdrive, and it was making your head spin. If you weren't already so gone, you would've been embarrassed.

Sasuke continued his ministrations and ran his hands down your sides, sliding one hand into the boxers you were wearing.

He smirked against your breast when your breath hitched as he swiped up your opening, feeling how soaked you were. "No panties tonight?" He asked against your lips.

"Oh shut up" you retorted, prying his lips open with your tongue.

Sasuke's head was practically spinning. He couldn't believe that he had you under him, writhing and practically begging him for more. He had fantasized about this for years, and it was finally a reality, he wanted to make sure that you craved him and only him.

He pushed two fingers inside your dripping cunt and there was no holding back the moan that ripped it's way out of your throat. Embarrassed, you turned your head into the pillow to stifle your sounds.

Sasuke took notice of this and put his weight on his elbow, freeing his other hand which he used to grab you under your chin, applying slight pressure, and turning your head back to look at him. "I don't think so. Let me hear how good I'm making you feel" he demanded, grinding his hard cock right into you thigh to get some relief.

You instantly blushed, realizing that you were not only going to have sex with Sasuke, but that you were going to let him totally dominate you. With the way he was moving his fingers, you would honestly let him do anything that he wanted. 

"I said, let. Me. Hear. You" he punctuated every word with a skillful thrust of his fingers. You lost all of your reservations and let out a choked moan.

"That's more like it" he praised, releasing his hold on you, moving to your neck. 

He left bruising kisses down your throat, making his way lower, to where his fingers were still working. You exhaled a shaky breath at what his actions implied.

He bit lightly at your hip and looked up at you expectantly and raised an eyebrow with lust blown eyes. You took the hint and raised your hips, allowing him to slide the boxers down your legs, whining when he withdrew his fingers.

Sasuke was going crazy, he was struggling to keep his composure, trying to keep his cool after seeing how much you were getting off on him controlling you was not an easy ask. He almost lost it completely when he looked up to see you sprawled out for him, breathing heavily, and looking absolutely beautiful. He could have cum right there at the sight of you.

He focused his attention on your thigh, to buy himself some time to regain his composure. He alternated rough kisses and gentle bites as he worked his way up further and further.

He had finally reached his destination, but decided to glance another look at your gorgeous face. You were growing impatient with his teasing, and you could feel his breath against your clit, so you threaded your fingers into his hair and pulling rougher than intended. 

The only reactions that he gave was a low groan, and much to your disappointment, stayed hovering above your clit. "Ask nicely, Y/N" was his response to your greedy actions.

"I swear to fucking God, Sasuke. If you don't just fuc-" you were cut off by him lightly running his nails down your thighs, creating a delicious burn as you arched your back and gasped.

"Be a good girl and do as I say, and I will give you everything you want and more" he said in a serious tone.

You wanted to hold on to what little dignity you had left, but you wanted him more, so you caved.

"Please Sasuke, please stop teasing me. I need it" you begged.

That was all that he needed to hear before diving right in. You damn near felt your soul jump out of your fucking body. He ate you like he was starved for it; swirling his tongue up and down your slit, making sure to pay extra attention to your clit when he made his way back up to it.

"Fuck!" was the only word your mind was capable of configuring. Your grip on his hair tightened as you wrapped your legs around the back of his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

He gave in to your need and somehow managed to up his vigor and slid his fingers back in.

You could do nothing but grind your hips into his mouth and beg him to keep going as he continued to work his fingers and tongue. 

"Fuck, Sasuke. Don't stop, please" you breathed out, feeling yourself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Stopping was the last thing that he was going to do. He somehow managed to pick up the pace even more and curled his finger just right on his next thrust.

"Holy shit! Right there, yes!" He was hitting that spot with every thrust, timing it perfectly with every flick of his tongue, and you knew you were getting closer and closer. 

Sasuke suddenly sucked on your oversensitive clit and your body tensed up so much that you worried you might choke him with your thighs. "Sasuke, I'm close. I'm gonna cum, please let me cum for you!" You almost had tears in your eyes and could not care less about embarrassing yourself anymore.

He snaked his arm up your chest and pinched your nipple, and that was all that it took to finish you off. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Sasuke I- I'm cumming!"

Your mind went blank and you felt nothing but pleasure crash over you. You arched your back off of the bed and held onto Sasuke's hair for dear life.

After the last wave passed, leaving you a twitching mess, you opened your eyes to see Sasuke still between your legs, just staring at you with a hungry look in his eyes and a smirk on his glossy lips. You were shocked at the erotic sight of him; his hair was a mess because of your hold and the entire lower half of his face was covered in your arousal.

"God, you taste incredible" he said as he licked his lips. You blushed at his praise, watching his every movement.

He sat up on his knees and slid his shirt off, and the second that the offensive peice of fabric was gone, you crawled over to him. You took your time admiring the sight of all of the toned muscle and placed your hand on the defined line of his abs, tilting your head up to gauge his reaction.

His smirk was gone, realizing that he was no longer fully in control. You felt him tense in anticipation under your touch. You were enjoying this too much to not give in, so you made a show of looking up at him with big, innocent eyes as you slowly slid your hand down to the waistband of his sweatpants.

Sasuke had to stifle a groan at the innocent look you were giving him, knowing that the intent behind it was anything but.

You tore your eyes away from his, the eye contact feeling overwhelmingly intimate, and tugged the sweatpants down, stopping after his rock hard length sprang free.

You couldn't help the surprised look that crossed your face. You had felt him pressing up against your ass when the two of you were dancing, but you had no idea that he was this well endowed. "Fuck" you whispered, practically in awe.

Sasuke noticed the pause in your movements and put two fingers under your chin, lightly tilting your head back so that you were looking up at him once again.

"You okay?" He asked in an amused tone, showing nothing but sincerity in his expression.

That gave you the push to show him that you weren't the only one capable of reducing someone to a pleading mess. 

You nodded and pulled him down to you for another heated kiss, pushing his chest down toward the bed so that he was now on his back while you straddled hips and ground your hips down. Sasuke tried to control it, but you caught the small hitch in his breath, and now it was your turn to smirk.

You slid down his body, leaving a trail of kisses, just as he had done to you earlier. Stopping where his dick rested against his stomach. You licked your lips and gently took the tip into your mouth.

Sasuke let out a low "Fuck", dropping his head back onto the pillow, as you swirled your tongue along the ridge of the head and began to take him deeper at a torturously slow rate.

You felt him gather your hair at the back of your head and grip the ponytail. Every intention that you had of teasing him was crushed the second that you felt him wrap the hair around his wrist, and pull it, causing your head to jerk up, forcing you to look him in the eyes again with his cock still down your throat. "I don't take kindly to being teased" he growled.

You were half tempted to find out what he would do if you kept it up, but you were too eager at the moment, so you gave him what he wanted.

You hollowed your cheeks and picked up your pace, making sure to rub his length with your tongue. You heard Sasuke let out a satisfied sigh, "Good girl" he said, slightly loosening his grip on your hair.

His praise made you go faster, getting sloppier, but in the best way possible. Your sinful mouth and the filthy sounds were getting to Sasuke. He normally wasn't all that vocal during sex, but he was struggling and kept letting out low moans as you began to work his dick with your hand, focusing your sucking more towards the tip.

You moved your hand to his balls and attempted to take all of him in. You relaxed your throat and almost reached the base, but began pulling back up. You suddenly felt the grip on your hair tighten, holding your head in place as Sasuke slightly raised his hips, pushing his dick further into your mouth.

"I think you can take it all" he said as he gauged your reaction. When you gave him a reassuring look, giving him permission, he let loose.

He began to rock his hips up in a faster rhythm, slowly making his thrusts more forceful until he had reached a brutal rhythm, thoroughly face fucking you.

Sasuke was groaning with every thrust, he was shocked that you were able to withstand the pace he was keeping. The pleasure was starting to build and even made his damn toes curl, he knew that if you continued, he wouldn't last long, and he still had other plans for you.

He relished the feeling of your mouth on him for a few more seconds, then stilled his hips and pulled your head back. You followed the lead of his movements and let yourself be pulled off of him with an obscene 'pop'.

"Come here" he said. He was still a little short of breath, but was quickly regaining his composure, now that he could think somewhat straight.

You obeyed his command and came face to face with Sasuke. He let go of your hair and brought you down for another kiss. This one was sweeter and more careful than the previous ones had been, but it got to you more. You had already came once, but you were even more turned on now.

Sasuke placed his hands on your hips and pushed them back, separating the two if you with you sitting on his exposed cock. You ground down in an attempt at relief, but with a sharp intake of breath, Sasuke tightened his grip and held you in place.

"Y/N, can I fuck you?" You wanted to call him an idiot and just slide his dick inside of you yourself for asking such a dumb question, but after examining his expression, you saw that he was genuinely making sure that you were comfortable with everything. It caused a weird tightening in your chest and you nodded, giving him the permission that he was seeking.

Before you could even register what the hell had happened, you were flipped over and Sasuke had thrown his sweat pants clear across the room. You were sure you looked shocked, but Sasuke wouldn't have had time to notice as he quickly flipped you over onto your stomach, spreading your legs and pressing his body right up against yours.

He snaked his hand under your stomach and pulled you up, bring you to your hands and knees while he was on his knees behind you admiring the deep arch in your back as you struggled to breathe, in anticipation.

He ran his hand up your back and leaned over you to place rough kisses on the junction where your neck met your shoulder. "Say it, Y/N. Tell me what you want" he growled out between kisses. 

You had long forgoten about teasing him, and decided to give into his control. You would do anything to feel even a fraction of the pleasure you got from him just eating you out.

You took a deep breath and pushed your ass back against him. "Sasuke, I'm asking you to fuck me, please. Please fuck me" you begged, bracing yourself for him to slam into your aching cunt.

You heard him let out a shaking breath as he pulled off of your neck and stood on his knees behind you once more. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't nervous, he had the woman of his dreams begging for him, but he was afraid to hurt you.

You felt him rub the head of his length against your slit a few times, spreading your wetness. You almost dropped to the bed with the delicious friction and let out a drawn out moan. You had figured out pretty quickly that Sasuke got off on you being loud, and now all you were capable of thinking about was pleasing him.

He used one hand to grip your hip and used the other to guide himself inside of you. He looked in amazement as he slowly slid further and further into your right, wet heat. 

The sight and feeling of you was maddening and he was almost afraid that he would bust right then and there, and the sounds you were emitting as you gripped the sheets were doing nothing to help. Your body slightly tensed at the intrusion, making you even tighter.

You weren't expecting him to be so gentle, but you were thankful for it. The stretch felt incredible, but you felt so full, and he wasn't even all of the way inside of you yet! You finally felt him bury himself to the hilt and you relaxed, slowly grinding your hips so that you. ould adjust. He stayed still for a moment to let you adjust to his impressive size. 

Sasuke was gritting his teeth and trying to not just let loose. "I need to know how much you can take, Y/N" he said. He really didn't know how to be gentle, he had always been rough, but he needed to know that you would be able to handle it.

"Sasuke, I can take it. Just fuck me, please" you said, grinding your hips back, amazed at how deep he was.

It was like a switch flipped in Sasuke, that was all that he needed to hear. He pulled almost all of the way out and snapped his hips, shoving himself all the way back in.

You shoved your head in the pillow and he heard the muffled sound of your delicious scream. That just wouldn't do. He grabbed a fistful of your hair, pulling your head back. "What did I fucking say about trying to keep quiet!?" He gritted out, more demanding than before. You lifted yourself back onto your hands and decided to test something out.

"Sorry, daddy" you whimpered after a brutal thrust. You found out that he was rough and dominating almost right away, which lead you to guess that hearing that might make him snap and let go of that last little bit of carefulness. 

And holy hell were you right. His hips stuttered and stilled for a second, but just a second, as he moved his grip down to your throat, squeezing just enough enhance the pleasure. "You have no idea how bad you just fucked up" he said as his hips took up a grueling speed.

You couldn't do anything but push your hips back to meet his thrusts, but even concentrating on that was becomming difficult. You were letting out screams that were undoubtedly waking up Sasuke's neighbors.

You almost jumped off of Sasuke as a jolt of pleasure almost too intense to withstand shot through your entire body when Sasuke changed his angle. "Holy shit, daddy!" You practically sreamed.

You felt him smile against your neck as he said, "Found it" and continued pounding into that same spot. 

You felt tears welling up in your eyes as he continued to assault your g-spot. You were spiralling towards your second orgasm of the night and a sobbing, screaming mess. 

"You gonna cum for me, again, Y/N?" He asked, already knowing the answer, the vice like grip that you had on him was unlike anything he had ever felt before. 

"Yes!" You nodded frantically as he barreled in and out of you with so much speed an precision, a pleading tone in your voice.

"Yes what!?" He groaned out harshly, pulling back and bringing his hand down, hard, on your perfect ass.

You lurched forward and yelped at the perfect sting from the smack. "Yes, daddy! I'm going to cum, please let me cum for you daddy!" You shrieked between moans.

Sasuke groaned and replaced his grip on your hips to give you what you had so nicely asked for. "Cum for me, baby. Cum on my cock, baby girl". That was all that you needed to hear before white hot pleasure shot through you and a loud scream was ripped out of your throat. 

Your mind literally went blank, for all that you knew, you had blacked out for a moment. The next thing you knew, Sasuke was fully seathed inside of you, grinding into you, with his arm wrapped around your stomach to hold your shaking body up, while he worked you through the waves.

After your death grip on his sheets loosened and your body relaxed, you were flipped over and now straddling Sasuke, with him still inside of you. 

You were still light headed and sucking in as much air as possible. Sasuke took a minute to stare up at you all flushed and thoroughly fucked out.

"Fucking beautiful" he sighed out, before snapping back. "Ride me baby girl, make daddy cum" he said, reaching up to roughly grab your breast.

You didn't know if you were capable of fulfilling his request, but you were damn sure going to try. You began to move your hips, grinding down in circular motions, slowly picking up your speed until you eventually reached a pace so fierce that your thighs burned from the strain. You looked down at Sasuke and saw that his head was thrown back on the pillow, his eyes shut tightly, and his kiss swollen bottom lip was stuck between his teeth so tightly you thought it might bleed. No amount of pressure on his lip could stifle the low moans though, so he held on to your hips and met your thrusts to try to regain some control.

He was reaching all new depths at this angle and you somehow found yourself edging closer to a third orgasm. "Fuck, daddy, I'm gonna cum again" you whined out, almost too sensitive to bear it.

His eyes shot open at that name rolling off of your sinful lips and was awe struck at the sight, you're head was thrown back and your hands were gripping at his chest, leaving marks as you bounced on him.

His mind flashed back to when he had walked in on you when he was younger. He couldn't help the smirk that graced his face at the thought of being the one that was getting to put you in this state now. God, maybe he was fucked up in the head, but he couldn't deny that the ego boost was getting him off. 

He felt you tighten even more as you fell forward on his and dragged your nails down his chest, crying out as your third orgasm hit. He took advantage of the change in position and wrapped his arms around you, planting his feet on the bed, pounding into you, chasing his own oragsm. 

"Sasuke" you moaned right in his ear, hardly capable of anything more than a whisper. 

He thought that he had liked you calling him daddy, but hearing his name roll off your lips while you were in such a blissed out state, because of him, was even better.

He suddenly felt his balls tightening and moaned, low and loud. "I'm gonna cum, Y/N. Where do you want me to cum?" He asked urgently and out of breath.

"Inside, Sasuke. Cum inside me, please" you sounded exhausted and far off, and Sasuke lost it. He shoved himself into you as far as he could, holding you there and grinding his hips, pulling you in and connecting your lips, trying to stifle his groans.

You worked your lips against his and felt your whole body tense at the feeling of Sasuke cumming deep inside of you. He had never felt anything like it, he felt himself shoot load after load inside of you as the waves kept coming. "Fuck" he breathed out, against your lips, when he was finally capable of thinking again.

You slowly ground your hips down after his stilled, and he groaned from over sensitivity and held you still, deepening the kiss. The two of you lazily made out, Sasuke holding you close, trying to make this last, trying to make you stay.

You were the first to pull up for air and basically threw yourself down on the mattress beside Sasuke, too tired to lay down gracefully. You let out a content sigh, trying to catch your breath. 

You looked over to Sasuke and let out a laugh. He wasn't in a much better state than you were; he was sprawled out, breathing heavy, with dark red scratches all down his chest and his hair was a complete mess.

"What?" He asked, looking amused and turning his head over to look at you. 

"You're a fucking mess" you said, rolling over a little, so you were tucked into Sasuke's side, resting your head on his arm.

He chuckled and started to lightly run his fingers up and down your side. "You look stunning" he hummed. You rolled your eyes, but felt too tired to respond.

Your mind was blank and you were so exhausted that you were ready to just pass the fuck out and deal with the consequences of what you had just done in the morning. 

You had just closed your eyes when you felt Sasuke jump and turn his body towards you, still holding you, but looking freaked the fuck out.

"Are you on birth control!?" He asked, internally panicking. Now that he was able to think clearly, he was able to see how reckless he had been.

"You always have unprotected sex without knowing if they're on birth control? Quite irresponsible, little one" you said with a grin.

"I think we both know that that nickname is not fitting, and no, I don't. I kind of lost control" he looked embarrassed and took a deep breath, "but are you?" 

Sasuke had never given much thought to having kids, but if he ever did, he would want them to be with you. The thought of getting you pregnant would have made his dick harden if his body wasn't so exhausted. The thought of having kids with you one day actually made him happy, but he definitely could wait a while.

You let out a cute little snort in agreement that calling Sasuke little one was entirely ironic at this point. "You're fine, relax. Yes I'm on birth control, I wouldn't have let you cum in me if I wasn't. At least one of us is responsible" you said, cuddling back into his side once he had relaxed again. You could fell the dumb smile on your face, but you couldn't really control it, so you just nuzzled into Sasuke's neck in an attempt to hide it.

The two of you just silently stayed in this position for a while, and it surprisingly wasn't awkward, and you just enjoyed the feeling of being at peace for the first time in a while.

Sasuke kept stealing glances at you. He couldn't believe that the two of you had just slept together. It had been better than he had ever fantasized, and he had fantasized about it a lot. You were cuddled up into his side, and you were gorgeous. You were an absolute mess; smudged eye make up and stereotypical sex hair suited you well. He hadn't felt true happiness in years, probably since you had kissed him on birthday, and he was thinking of a way to ensure that you didn't overthink things, like always. He was scared that if he closed his eyes, you would be gone by the time that he opened them. Now that he has had you, he couldn't imagine ever letting you go.

"Y/N?" He asked, checking if you had fallen asleep.

All he got in return was sleepy hum. "Will you be here when I wake up?" He asked, truly timid for the first time tonight.

You blinked your eyes open, and answered honestly, "I don't know. I can't believe what just happened, but I just had the best lay of my life and can't exactly think straight" you answered, honestly.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that crawled onto his face, knowing that he had fucked you better than anyone had before, but he didn't want to take any chances with losing you.

He took a chance, and let out an anxious sigh before saying, "I love you, Y/N. Please tell me that you'll be here in the morning".

You had always known that Sasuke had a thing for you, and he had drunkenly admitted to loving you the night of his high school graduation, but you always thought he would get over it once he got out into 'the real world'. For some reason, this surprised you, you could tell by the vulnerable look in his eyes that Sasuke was truly in love with you. The thought of it gave you that tightening in your chest that you had felt so many times tonight. 

With your fucked out brain taking down the wall that kept you from thinking about Sasuke in that light, you realized that you might love him too. You were too afraid of hurting him to say it, but no one had even given you so much pleasure and made you feel so at ease before. 

You were going to hold on to Sasuke, you had to. After what had just happened, you had to give it a shot and see where it would lead.

"Sasuke, I'll be here" you said, giving his lips a sweet peck.

You felt all of the tension leave his body, as he finally relaxed, pulling you closer. "Goodnight, little one" you said, sleepily nuzzling into the crook of his neck and throwing your leg over his.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep almost instantly. Having you so close to him put him at ease and he was more relaxed than he had ever been.

-

Sasuke heard his doorbell ringing and slowly opened his eyes. He groaned and looked at his clock, it was one in the afternoon. He rubbed his hands over his face, he was still so tired after not getting to sleep until six in the morning. He suddenly remembered last night's events and had to double check that he really was feeling your body still on his.

He looked down at your sleeping form and smiled, but was rudely yanked out of his sappy moment when the doorbell rang again. It was constant now, so he carefully slid out from under you and searched for his sweatpants from last night. He found them in the corner of the room, next to his clothes from the club.

He slid them on and grumbled, making his way to his front door.

He unlocked the door, ready to tell the person on the other side to fuck off, but as soon as the lock clicked, the door was shoved open as Shisui barged in.

"Why the hell weren't you answering your phone? I think I left my keys here last night and had to crash with Shikamaru, you ass!" he said, going straight to search for his keys.

"Sorry, I was busy" Sasuke grumbled, going to his fridge for some water.

His response made Shisui finally take notice of his appearance. He was leaning on the counter and looked rough. He still had scratches all over his chest, bite marks on his shoulder, and hair that was too wild to be just from sleep.

Shisui looked shocked and almost impressed, "Dude, you didn't" he said with a shit eating grin.

"What?" He asked, taking a swig from his glass, trying to play dumb.

"I saw you dancing with Y/N last night, then the two of you just disappeared. Is she what was keeping you busy and who did this to you" he said, poking the dark bite marks.

Sasuke swatted his cousin's hand away and said, "No, it wasn't-" but he was cut off when you walked out of his bedroom.

You were completely unaware of the unwelcomed guest because you were rubbing your eyes. You had slipped on Sasuke's black button up dress shirt from last night, and nothing else, and come to find him when you woke up to an empty bed. You had only buttoned the last few buttons and the shirt hang off your small frame, coming down to your mid thigh. Sasuke was tempted to bend you over his couch when he saw you, but then he remembered Shisui was still here.

"What the hell, Sasuke. Come back to be- OH! Hi Shisui" you said, avoiding eye contact and blushing, when you finally saw him.

Shisui was grinning from ear to ear and looking back and forth between you and Sasuke. He rested his eyes on Sasuke, who was pinching the bridge of his nose, and shook his head.

"Oh man, Itachi is going to kill you".


End file.
